


Sugar High

by DeadlyPlushie



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, misfits - Freeform, slight horror vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPlushie/pseuds/DeadlyPlushie
Summary: Never trust what sugar can do to people...





	Sugar High

**John couldn’t help but nervously sneak in a hit from his vape as they hid behind the garbage cans.**

 

“Really?” Toby whispered, obviously annoyed at his friend. “You’re doing that _now?_ ”

“I will literally have a nervous breakdown right here if I don’t. At least I can hide my clouds, but good luck getting in with me passed out on the concrete.”

Toby huffed, but let him continue on.

“So where in the warehouse is this stuff?”

John waved away a small cloud and looked at Toby. He seemed much calmer since they first ran into each other, but still anxious nonetheless.

“Probably the basement. First floor is where they do all the shipping and packaging. If we want to get to the mixer it’s no doubt underground and covered in zombies.”

John bit his lip.

“Right. Not zombies. Because that’s ‘insensitive’.” He said with mockery in his tone.

“Mindless husks. That better? Or what about the hive mind? Stupid fuckin’ worker bees swarming in and out of the nest to protect their dank ass mind honey.”

Toby hit John’s arm in frustration.

“They are people John! It’s not their fault! It’s those stupid cookies.”

“Whatever! Is it even going to matter by tomorrow? They’ll either be fixed or we’ll end up like them.”

Toby crossed his arms and peeked his head out from over the cans.

“I don’t see anyone. I think we’re clear.”

Throwing their bags over their shoulders the two started to sprint down the street. It would be a little while further until they would reach another hiding spot. They needed to get out of the open as quickly as possible without getting caught.

“John? Is that you?”

Fuck.

The duo froze in their tracks. John could feel the fear pumping through his veins at the sound of the familiar voice. A boy about their age with dark hair came out from around the corner.

“It is you! I was wondering what had happened to you!”

The boys did their best to remain calm as the boy came closer.

“H-Hey Smitty. I’ve just been around… looking for cookies?”

Smitty raised his hands and smiled.

“Say no more I completely understand! Those buggers are hard to come by now that the stores were all bought out! You have any luck?”

The he asked with a stare both vacant and hungry.

“Afraid not.”

Smitty snapped his fingers in slight annoyance, but his grin stayed still.

“That is just too bad. I would kill for some of those cookies.”

He said in a tone all too serious.

“Well, not actually kill I suppose. That would be bad, and you do not get cookies if you are bad.”

As John nodded trying to appeal to the boy, Smitty looked over at Toby and tilted his head.

“Who is your friend John? And what are you guys doing with those bags?”

John could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

“I-uh, th-this is Toby. We met looking for cookies. We were, uh-”

“We were going to stock up and use the bags to carry the sweets.”

“Oh,” Smitty murmured in surprise. “That is actually a very good idea! You were always so smart John. I am sorry I never told you that often enough.”

John anxiously chuckled still full aware of the danger they were in.

“That’s okay Smit. Now, uh, if you excuse us then Toby and I will just be on our way-”

As soon as John tried to walk past him Smitty stepped to the left blocking their path.

“Going so soon? But we had only just met up! Come back to my place! If we are lucky we might be able to find some crumbs on the floor! And I would love to get to know your new friend better.”

Toby bit his lip and kept a tight grip on the strap of his bag.

“Oh, that’s alright. Smitty was it? How about later tonight instead?”

“Yeah we actually have to go, so…”

Smitty raised an eyebrow. Panic raced through John’s mind as he tried to come up with anymore excuses to ease suspicion, but to no avail. Smitty looked over at the backpacks that were obviously filled with something.

“I thought you guys said you didn’t find anything?”

Toby and John both went pale.

“May I see what is in your bags?”

He asked in a voice too sickeningly sweet to be the friend John once knew. He and Toby locked eyes and knew what had to happen next.

“Run!”

The boys bolted and split up running on opposite sides of the street.

“Aw! Where are you guys going?” Smitty yelled out in a disappointed yet unstable call. When neither answered back the chase had begun. Sprinting to the right at the slower of the two Smitty caught up with Toby at a shocking speed. In one swift motion Smitty grabbed at Toby’s bag, causing the bag to rip and Toby to fall to the ground. Bottles of mustard, salt packets, a now shattered pickle jar and other salty items lay scattered across the road.

“Toby!” John called out. Disregarding the threat he ran to the others.

“Stay back John! Just go!”

Hesitant at first John ran forward and jumped a nearby fence, losing the boys.

Anger rose through Smitty’s eyes, but then quickly changed. Like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

“You two… have not had any of the cookies yet?” His ever plastered smile seemed to creep even larger.

“Oh this is great! I can take you right to the baker and he can give you plenty of cookies, and he might reward me with some as well!”

With ease Smitty picked Toby up by the arm. Toby pulled and pried and even bit at Smitty’s hand, but his grip never lightened. The boy truly couldn’t feel a thing.

“Hey there friend, I do not think that is a very good idea. I know your eyes are clouded with impure thoughts and fear as of now, but do not worry! Once you taste the cookies and feel all that sugar dancing around on your taste buds, you will see how sweet and pure life really is…”

John could feel the guilt practically eating away inside of him. After everything they’d been through, to just leave Toby there. But he knew what had to be done. As soon as John ruined the batter and got rid of whatever the special ingredient is, then they would be home free. He would wait out the next couple of days for the last of the cookies to get through everyone’s systems and things would be back to normal. The town wouldn’t be the smiling cult high on sugar and lies. Revolving around the thought of ‘act pure be pure’. They’d go back to being miserable like the rest of the world. Even if that did sound like a pretty terrible end goal, but hey- at least the world wouldn’t be a giant hive mind.


End file.
